Hyman Memorial Stadium
The Hyman Memorial Stadium is a sports arena featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, located in Downtown Vice City. Description Stated to have been completed in 1979, the stadium is possibly named as a reference to the hymen (implying a loss of virginity), or, more likely, to Hyman Roth, a Miami-based character in The Godfather Part II. The stadium is surrounded by a thin stretch of parking spaces and access roads, and also boasts a pair of helipads, one of which spawns a Maverick in GTA Vice City Stories. Events The stadium is known to host a variety of events throughout its appearances. In GTA Vice City, the stadium's interior is depicted with a multipurpose arrangement, featuring an oval track on the outskirts surrounding a central arena. The oval track is used for Hotring - a NASCAR-style racing event, while the arena is adopted for used in Bloodring - a demolition derby event, and Dirtring - a dirt bike stunt show. The events are rotated every day (Hotring → Bloodring → Dirtring), and are only available to the player between 8:00 pm (20:00 hour) and 12:00 midnight (00:00 hour). In GTA Vice City Stories, the stadium is adopted for use as a concert venue for Phil Collins, as seen in "Kill Phil: Part 2" and "In the Air Tonight". The stadium is also part of the Hyman Memorial O.D.T. side-mission, with the final third of the race starting around the stadium and finishing at the entrance. The Vice City Mambas football team play here. Influence By location, the stadium appears to be based on in , although it was built in 1999, 20 years after Hyman Memorial Stadium was established. Music In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the following songs can be heard playing in the background during any of the events inside the stadium: *Frankie Goes to Hollywood - "Two Tribes" (featured on Wave 103) *Tesla - "Cumin' Atcha Live" (featured on V-Rock) *Gary Numan - "Cars" (featured on Wave 103) *Alcatrazz - "God Blessed Video" (featured on V-Rock) Mission Appearances Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Bloodring *Hotring *Dirtring Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Papi Don't Screech *Caught as an Act *Kill Phil: Part 2 *In the Air Tonight Gallery ;Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Hotring-GTAVC-intro.jpg|Hotring. Bloodring-GTAVC-intro.jpg|Bloodring. Dirtring-GTAVC-intro.jpg|Dirtring. Trophies.png|Trophies received after winning events at the Hyman Memorial Stadium. Trivia *In beta version of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, this stadium didn't exist. *There is a glitch in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories that makes it possible to enter the stadium to watch Phil Collins' concert. To do this, the player must use a Little Willie to enter the roof because it is not solid, then exit the vehicle to land in the Blue Hell. The only way out is to commit suicide. *For some reason, this stadium interior can be found in the GTA San Andreas' hidden interior universe, just above the Chinatown district in Liberty City. *The stadium also exist in the HD Universe rendition of Vice City, as it was mentioned in the OG Loc's tour poster in Grand Theft Auto V. *It is possible that the stadium's name (along with the adjacent condo) is a reference to Hyman Roth, a business man and crime lord in The Godfather Part II, who was also living in his older years in Miami on which Vice City is based. See also * Phil Collins Concert in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. * Los Santos Forum, Corvin Stadium and Blackfield Stadium, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas equivalents. de:Hyman Memorial Stadium es:Hyman Memorial Stadium fr:Hyman Memorial Stadium pl:Hyman Memorial Stadium pt:Hyman Memorial Stadium hu:Hyman Memorial Stadium ru:Hyman Memorial Stadium Category:Locations Category:Stadiums Category:Landmarks Category:Recreation